cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Cartoons
For other original series produced by Cartoon Network, see Cartoon Network Original Series and Movies. Cartoon Cartoons is a collective name for 15 Cartoon Network Original Series that premiered between 1996 and 2003. They were produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Cartoon Network Studios, with smaller studios like A.K.A. Cartoon, Kinofilm, Stretch Films, and Curious Pictures focusing on individual projects. Most Cartoon Cartoons were featured on CN's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. The "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker was first introduced in 1997. In 2003, CCF was retooled into the live-action Fridays, and in 2004, CN stopped using the moniker for its original animation that was still in production. Many original series have premiered since then, but are not considered Cartoon Cartoons. From 2005 to 2008, the moniker was primarily used for CN's "retro" cartoons that were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 and The Cartoon Cartoon Show; it has been dropped since then. As of 2012, the Cartoon Cartoons along with other Cartoon Network Studios shows (from the post-Cartoon Cartoons era) have been airing in reruns on the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet, a block strictly airing Cartoon Cartoons and other original shows for the network's 20th anniversary. History Cartoon Cartoons were first showcased as World Premiere Toons and later in 1995 on What a Cartoon!, a series of comedic animated shorts produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios guided by Fred Seibert. Seibert had been a guiding force for Nickelodeon (having overseen the creation of Nicktoons shortly prior to his departure) prior to joining Hanna-Barbera and would establish Frederator Studios years later. The first series to spin off from The What a Cartoon! Show was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996. A year later, Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken joined Dexter on the Cartoon Network lineup. The Powerpuff Girls became a Cartoon Cartoon in the fall of 1998. I Am Weasel and Ed, Edd n Eddy were the first two Cartoon Cartoons series not to be introduced as What a Cartoon! shorts. More shows premiered bearing the Cartoon Cartoons brand, airing throughout the network's schedule and prominently on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, which became the marquee night for premieres of new episodes and shows beginning June 11, 1999. On November 15, 2002, Cartoon Network introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, an hour-long programming block featuring a countdown of the week's five "best" Cartoon Cartoons. The block was cancelled on July 13, 2008. On September 4, 2003, Cartoon Network removed the "Cartoon Cartoons" bumpers that appeared before and after episodes of its original series, indicating they were trying to phase out the brand. One day later, Summer Fridays was rebooted as Cartoon Network's Fridays. In October 2003, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was rebooted as Fridays, hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired shows outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, and Class of 3000. The last airing of Fridays was on February 23, 2007. On September 12, 2004, Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 expanded its programming to include both newer CN Originals (such as Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and older Cartoon Cartoons. On September 12, 2005, CN re-introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Show, a half-hour program featuring re-runs of older cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network. The block Cartoon Planet was revived on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2012, airing in a format similar to The Cartoon Cartoon Show. It features Cartoon Cartoons such as Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, and other original Cartoon Network Studios series such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, and Chowder. Cartoon Planet returned on October 5, 2012, for Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary. On February 8, 2014, the block ended. List of Cartoon Cartoons Full series Anthology/showcase series Blocks *''Cartoon Cartoon (1997–04) *[[Cartoon Cartoon Weekend|''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend]]'' (1997–02) *[[Cartoon Cartoon Fridays|''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays]]'' (1999–03) *Cartoon Cartoon of the Day'' (1999-2000) *''The Saturday Morning Block'' (1999-2000) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2000–03; 2005–08) *''Cartoon Cartoon Summer'' (2000; 2001) *''Cartoon Cartoon Primetime'' (2001–04) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5'' (2002–08) Trivia * The 1st logo of Cartoon Cartoons (from 1997-1998) are the letters taken from the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo (which the word "NETWORK" is replaced with another "CARTOON") placed on a green oval, making it into a fisheye-like effect. And the 2nd logo (from 1998-2003; 2005-2008) are the words "Cartoon" in a script-like typeface, and "CARTOONS" from the Powerhouse Era's texts from the bumpers. * The theme song of Cartoon Cartoons is written and composed by Primal Screen. ** The song was first played in the "What's That?" promo from 1997 where Red Guy teaches to Cow about the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker (Note that it included a looping percussion). This was also played on a promo from Latin America in 1999. ** The 12-second intro version is also played as a remix for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. ** In 2000, an improved version of the song was played on the What A Cartoon! reruns as an intro/ending, as well in promos of Cartoon Cartoon Summer ''and ''Primetime. ** From 2005 to 2008, a new remixed version of the song is played for The Cartoon Cartoon Show. * The song is also played at the Cartoon Network Productions "ripple" logo that can be seen at the end of all CN shows made since 1999. See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network References Category:Cartoon Cartoons